How Blood Does Run
by goaheadglare
Summary: Shy,introverted Sora never wanted to kill. But it's in her nature because of her mysterious, disturbing past. With a power that surpasses most, she leaves on a journey to self discovery and finds friendship and love. But can she let go of her past demons?
1. Chapter 1

It never failed to interest me how important my life seemed whenever it flashed pass my eyes. Only in the face of adversity did I even think to regret how I lived which made sense in a twisted way because each time I thought I would die and wouldn't not have the opportunity to make things right again. But the only thing good thing about my miserable life was that it never seemed to have an end. Even in the surest times I knew I wouldn't make it out alive, I invariable seemed to come out practically unscathed.

**But this time, I was really going to die.**

Glancing back at the entire situation in hindsight, I realized how easily this could have all been avoided. It had all began with that cocky, punk: Yusuke Urameshi. He was fifteen and as ugly as a Spanish mutt, but regardless of his age and appearance, from day one his only purpose seemed to be to ruin my life.

"Your…granddaughter?" He had scrutinized with those doggy eyes, not bothering to mask his thoughts. I glanced at him for a moment, and then back to Gram giving a small smile. The wrinkles around her eyes became more define as a smile lit them up. Her mouth however kept its grim fallacy that I had grown accustomed to. Her smile was saved for special occasions.

"Yes. Even if you stop slacking off and measure up to your full potential you still will only be at half the power level as her so don't even think of picking a fight with her. She doesn't believe in mercy and would likely kill you."

I stood awkwardly with the tray of tea in my hands, not knowing if I was supposed to stay and listen to Gram or not. I bent down and placed the tea in front of them quietly as they both watched me now for a strange reason. I avoided eye contact and while on my knees, poured a cup for Gran, then for the annoyed stranger.

"You don't look that strong! I bet I could kick your ass in five seconds!" His aura sent out vibes of sureness and energy. I pretended I hadn't heard it and stared at the tray waiting to be dismissed. The boy, maybe a year younger than me, must have taken it as an indirect challenge because suddenly he was inches from my face. Now he was forcing me to look at him. "Well do you think you're stronger than me?"

I closed my eyes and bowed my head to the hard, wooden floor escaping his suspicious glare.

"Please forgive my grandmother for her extremely boastful exaggeration. She feels the need to underestimate those who are brave enough not to comply to her every whim. She sees free thought as a weakness−"

"Don't talk like I'm not here Sora!" Gram snapped irritably and I sank lower as my face became hot under her harsh gaze.

"Am I dismissed?" I asked and quickly left when I heard her grunt. I rushed downstairs feeling more free with each passing second without the weight of my Gram's eyes on me. I noticed a bunch of others gathered downstairs. All seemed strong and intimidating so my presence became something like a joke.

I began to wish I had stayed with Gram and the stranger. I had purposely stayed out of the way of other trouble the week before when Gram was searching for a pupil. Being the legendary Genkai, she would most likely attract a large amount strong warriors gathered from everywhere, itching for a fight to prove their worth and become her student. But that was last week.

I stood on the bottom stair, looking out into the group. They all appeared angry and unsatisfied but were frighteningly silent. Normally when people were upset and there were many in one room together, there would be loud noises and fighting. But they all stood in utter silence, many glaring daggers at me.

I swallowed and laced my fingers together in front of me nervously.

"Good evening sirs. May I inquire what you're doing here and why and I'll do my best to be acquainted with your needs."

A hard, enormous man stepped from the crowd and spoke. He was tan and had no shirt.

"We think the old hag made the wrong choice! It should be one of us, not a wimpy school boy!" I looked among their serious faces and noticed they had all come to some sort of agreement with this fact. I rung my hands and tried not to pass out from my heart pounding an extra hundred miles a minute. I started to get dizzy.

"I−I'm af−afraid Master Genkai has already decided on her new successor men. I really doubt most of you need Gram's training anyway. Whatever you're doing you should just…keep at it."

None of the power seeking creatures seemed to be phased at all by my encouragement so I began to blush furiously.

"We want to see Genkai now!" The speaker demanded and I kindly shook my head.

"She's busy at the moment. I'd advise you to leave before you're faced with a deadly confrontation. I was instructed that under no circumstances was I allowed to let her be interrupted unless for tea."

"What deadly confrontation? She's one old lady against 40 worldwide known fighters!"

Again I blushed, silently asking for forgiveness for my rude boldness I was about to present.

"I wasn't talking about Gram's. She needn't be bothered for…uh…this small dilemma. I ask you all to please leave the premises within ten minutes or I'm afraid I'll have to..uh…terminate you all. I wish I could say I would stop before it came to that but when I begin it becomes almost impossible for me to..uh…stop. It's the adrenaline of blood lust, Gram's says. I would rather not."

The deafening silence was broken by the wave of laughter that reverberated throughout the house. I stared at the floor, hoping they would have enough sense but no one ever did.

"_You_? Stop _us_?" He roared humorously. "You're cute Princess. Real cute." He patted my cheek and started to walk past me. I grabbed his hand and he stopped, obviously ready for more amusement.

"Please don't," I warned with hot tears forming in my eyes, "make me have to do this." My soft whisper only made them all laugh harder. I hated the laughter. How they mocked me when they didn't understand how much danger they were putting themselves in.

Sighing and seeing as I had no other choice then to show them an example I was serious I offered,

"Let's take this outside. I'll fight whoever you choose and−"

I was cut off by the man whose hand I still grasped within my own.

"As fun as that sounds Princess, I would just hate to mess up that gorgeous face."

Realizing I was going to get nowhere, I let loose. Allowing the tears to flow and run on to my cheeks I gripped down on the hand and had him down to his knees howling in pain. His yells filled my ears and drove me off the edge.

I remembered the blood. The horrific screams. All of it rushed back in a flash and my body took control of itself. In seconds I had lurched for his neck and dug in, sinking my nails and then fingers into his vulnerable area and without a second thought, I ripped his throat out. Seeing the blood on my hands and dying man on the staircase, I shivered with ecstasy all the while with tears streaming down my face. His body twitched and convulsed and I smiled. My fingers came to my lips and delightfully his blood was on my tongue. The sweet, metallic taste of it pushed me further into the darkness and I turned to the others.

They had become silent again after watching their spokesmen comrade murdered by the small quiet girl.

I could already see their blood.

So much blood.

Gathering my spirit energy to my hands, his blood took shape and formed two kirpan sikh that I grasped so tightly my blood started to spill and strengthen my spirit weapon. Moving with the agility of a serpent, I weaved through the band of men ferociously slicing open anyone's throat that was in reach in a flash.

So much blood.

It spilled to the ground and before my blind fury was over, they all laid drowning in the hot, bubbling red liquid.

And everything was the way it should be in my twisted, scarred mind.

And everything was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Peering down into the empty space of darkness, I felt a sudden sense of urgency. Gram would soon wake from the drugs that spiked her tea and rush to come find me.

And she would find me.

By that time my body would still retain a slight pinkish color and I would still be warm. My heart might even still be softly beating.

I had ten minutes at best before she awakened. Before the sun would rise for me once more for the last time.

I lightly dragged my glowing index finger across my wrist, already blemished with so many past scars. A thin line of blood formed slowly at first then sporadically began gushing out my life blood. Seeing it, always seemed to calm me. Even now as my legs dangled of the cliff into an endless abyss, everything quieted and life seemed at peace.

My thoughts drifted away to when I was younger. Before I had become a monster.

It was the summer before my mother had cut her blonde hair. I remembered clearly how beautiful and kind she was. Her eyes were the type of sea green that was filled with an ocean of depth. She had always smiled when I had asked her why she had pale skin and pointed ears unlike Father. Her laughter was genuine when I inquired of her long fingers and claw-like fingernails. _I'm different. _She had always replied, _and you're different too._

Both of my parents were quiet, reserved people. But they had so loved me.

I began to fell dizzy and my mind was becoming fuzzy. I hadn't expected it to come to this so soon. This summer had barely begun to peak. I cried feeling more afraid then I had ever been. Part of me still didn't want to die.

Again I drew my mind back to Gram. After their deaths and my change, she had become burdened with emotion as well as me. She was stuck with the task of raising her dead son's troubled daughter. And I reminded her of him.

Many times she had compared us, but I had always seemed to come up short. I knew she would much rather have him back then the genetic leftovers. But I had tried to please her by doing all but become him. But I wasn't good enough. That's why she had to pick a new successor.

I wasn't good enough to be the son she wanted back.

So now I was here. Dying. It's what I should have done five years ago. Better late than never.

"She's stirring."

The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness was the sweet smell that drowned out everything and seemed to hit me. The second thing was that I was very weak. I would be so defenseless if I were attacked. The final thing I registered was that I wasn't dead. I only could recollect scattered pieces of my short term memory, but I knew I wasn't supposed to be alive.

Although maybe I was dead. I didn't feel any pain. In fact, I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes and they were immediately assaulted by a blinding light. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. When they did begin to focus, about a foot away I saw the loveliest man I had even laid my eyes upon. He had the most vivid red hair I'd ever seen and eyes shockingly similar to my mother's. He wore dark blue jeans and a plaid blue shirt that was tucked it. His hands were curiously tucked in his pocket, and he leaned against the wall.

He seemed only my age, but those eyes…those dark beautiful two orbs told me differently. They were wise, yet young. So engulfed in him, I almost completely ignored his comrade. He was shorter in stature. With black hair that stuck up.

They didn't look like the kind of people to kidnap young girls. Especially the cute redhead one.

"G−good day sirs," I said finding that even speech was difficult. The redhead smiled.

"Good morning miss," He replied politely and I felt my cheeks growing warmer. I glanced away, feeling lightheaded from just his voice.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I whispered partly from weakness and partly from shyness.

"This is Hiei. I'm Kurama. You're in the hospital."

"Is Gram…is Genkai here?" I asked although I knew this would be the last place in the world she would look.

The both glanced at each other expressionless. I thought about their names, feeling a familiar feeling begin but I couldn't quite put my finger to it. It was a forbidden feeling that worried me but the more I pressed my memory, the farther away it became.

"No. We didn't even know your name to being with so had nothing to go off of. None of the doctors or nurses seemed to recognize you either."

My face fell and became heavy while tears threaten me. I had never felt so weak and so much of a failure in my life.

"The Genkai is your grandmother?" Kurama asked.

"Yes−no…don't tell her I'm here. It's better if she thinks I'm−dead." My heart dropped with the one word.

Kurama had come closer and kneeled down. His expression seemed worried, but thoughtful.

"Don't cry. It's−"

"Demons! You're the bandits!" I screamed when I suddenly remembered. A monitor I hadn't noticed in the background picked up and the beeping sound it emitted quickened. "Get away demons−"

"We saved your life!" The silent one said angrily and I stopped talking.

They had saved my life? Demons? The ones that had destroyed it in the first place?

"Why?" I asked after coming out of a momentary shock.

"You were dying," Answered Kurama simply.

"But I had wanted to die…" Now they had stolen that away from me too.

"Told you she wasn't worth saving," Hiei commented harshly, glaring at me, "she's just another worthless human this ningenkai doesn't need."

"Exactly," I remarked back, surprising all of us.

For a long time, the only sound was the clock on the wall and the heart-monitor. Finally I asked,

"What is that smell?" Kurama motioned to the far right of me and I turned and saw dozens of bright red roses assorted on the night stand next to me in an expensive looking vase. I stared at them for a moment, wondering where they demon's kindness what coming from. Before I could utter my appreciation I heard,

"I could care less whether you lived or died−"

His voice stopped suddenly when my eyes found his. Hiei's face became soft and something seemed to click in his entire expression.

I looked away first, feeling my face flush. Rarely did I maintain eye contact with anyone. Plus he eyes were different. They saw something I couldn't understand.

"Forgive me Hiei and Kurama. You saved my life, yet I held you in contempt. There's no excuse and I'm forever in dept. Thank you."

After my apologies and gratitude, I began to relax. The suspicion that they would use me slowly ebbed away and I could feel the strength returning to me. _Maybe_ I hadn't been weak to being with. I could have been in shock.

I rose, sitting straight up and looking around. It was a small room with blue tile floors and wall paper that matched. On the floor, I saw a giant stuffed bear on the other side of the nightstand.

"Why?" I asked and both somehow already knew what I was talking about.

"You were hurt. I couldn't have just left you out there to die." Kurama said, smiling again. This time I felt a tickling, uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. It was the nicest smile I'd ever seen. I began to smile back.


End file.
